


Fame and Misfortune

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Idol!Hide, M/M, Minor Violence, ghoul!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: AU where Hide is an idol and just so happens to fall in love with the cute barista who treated him to coffee and dry clothes during a storm. They start a tentative relationship, but it's strained by Hide's stalker, who might not even be human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Gift for woohoopancakes.

It was just before ten in the morning on a rainy day. Kaneki Ken sat by himself behind the counter, surveying the few customers Anteiku had. The coffee shop was usually packed in the morning, but at the moment it was only filled with those looking to escape the rain and have a warm drink while they waited for the inevitable downpour to stop.

The door to the coffee shop chimed, signalling a new customer. Kaneki looked up and felt a shot of sympathy immediately hit him. The man who came in was absolutely drenched, his clothes stuck to his shivering body. He must have been wearing makeup as well, since it seemed to be streaming down his face, which he was trying his best to hide with the hood of his jacket. The man headed to a table in the back of the shop, far away from any windows. Frowning, Kaneki went to serve him.

“Welcome to Anteiku.” Kaneki greeted. “Can I take your order?” He didn’t bother grabbing a notepad considering he would be making the drink himself.

“Hey.” The blond murmured. “Could I get some coffee with loads of sugar in it? No cream.”

“Sure thing.” Kaneki said, rushing back to the counter to make the order. He used one of the café’s more fragrant blends and put a few teaspoons of sugar in it. As an afterthought, he grabbed one of the towels under the counter. It was about the best he could do for the man without leaving the place unattended.

The man smiled at Kaneki handed the towel to him, setting the coffee down. “There’s more sugar on the table if you need it.”

The man nodded his thanks, immediately drying his face with the towel.

The door chimed again as Touka came stumbling in, struggling to close her dripping umbrella. “Damn weather.” She flicked her damp hair out of her face. “I hope you have an umbrella to get home. It’s going to be raining for a bit.”

Kaneki fought back a groan. “I’ll probably stay here for a bit in the lounge then.” He gestured to the man in the corner. “You mind if I help that guy out? He looks pretty miserable.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Touka glanced towards the man, shaking her head. “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

Kaneki huffed. “He’s soaked. I was just thinking of offering him a spare pair of clothes. Besides, it would be weird if we didn’t help in some way.”

“Damn it. Whatever you say, loser.” Touka slapped him on the shoulder as she passed. “I’m going to get changed.”

Kaneki shook his head with a small laugh, heading back to the blond’s table. When Kaneki approached, the man looked up, his expression half fearful and half curious.

“Excuse me, but…” Kaneki scratched the back of his head nervously. “I have an extra change of clothes in the back if you want to borrow them. I’m worried you might get sick…”

The blond stared at him wide eyed, as if he was surprised. “I – uh.” He cleared his throat. “That would be great, thanks.”

“Follow me then.” When Touka took over the place, Kaneki led him back through the employee’s lounge where he had a locker for his belongs. He handed the blond a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. After grabbing a few more towels for him to dry off with and a plastic bag to put his damp clothes in, Kaneki showed him where the bathroom was. Knowing Touka couldn’t leave the counter and the blond probably wouldn’t be out in a few minutes, Kaneki changed quickly right there, slipping off his uniform and into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Just after Kaneki finished folding his work uniform and put it away, the blond slipped out of the bathroom, looking much more comfortable than before.

“Thanks, you’re a real lifesaver.” The blond smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling as he did so. He must have been wearing concealer before, because Kaneki could see he had freckles all across his nose and cheeks. Kaneki nearly reprimanded himself for thinking the blond was cute.

“Touka – my co-worker – says it’ll be raining for a while. You can stay here if you would like?”

The blond nodded. “Yes.” He sounded so relieved. “Thank you. Again.”

“It’s not a problem. I don’t have an umbrella myself so I’m stuck here too.” Kaneki stood and went in the direction of the coffee maker. “Do you want some more coffee? This cup is free of charge.”

“That would be great.” The blond sighed and sat on one of the couches. “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Kaneki.” He answered, pulling out all the necessary ingredients. “How about you?”

“You can call me Hide.” Kaneki turned and raised his eyebrows only to have Hide wink at him.

Kaneki shook his head and smiled. “Alright then, Hide.”

They didn’t speak as Kaneki made the coffee. Kaneki was tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh, but Hide seemed to make himself home on the couch. He grinned when Kaneki handed him the cup and he took a sip. “It’s really good!”

“Well, I am technically a barista.” Though Kaneki had to admit, it was probably one of the better pots he made in the past week.

“A good one at that!” Hide exclaimed. “You got the sugar to coffee ratio just right!”

Kaneki shook his head, drinking his black. “You’re going to have a million cavities.”

“I will not!” Hide pouted and took a swig, hissing and immediately fanning at his mouth when he burnt it.

Kaneki raised his eyebrows. “And you’re going to ruin your taste buds as well.” He smiled. “No wonder you need so much sugar in your coffee.”

Hide snorted. “And you take yours with nothing. Who’s the one with the ruined taste buds?”

Kaneki laughed, feeling comfortable. A little too comfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Hide was nice, and it wasn’t often Kaneki spoke genuinely with humans. He felt like he lost touch with that side of himself ever since his hair went white.

“So Hide, what brought you to Anteiku?” Kaneki asked politely.

“What, you mean other than the rain?” Hide’s eyes brightened. “Well, maybe it was the cute barista with the gloomy face I saw through the window.”

“Gloomy?” Kaneki touched his cheek. “What do you mean gloomy?” And _cute_? Kaneki felt his face heating up considerably.

Hide patted the spot on the couch beside him. “So I decided I just _had_ to talk to you.”

“Well, talk to me then.” Kaneki sat beside Hide and leaned back.

Hide laughed and leaned towards Kaneki. “Give me a second. You tend to stun me into silence.”

“You tend to contradict yourself,” Kaneki teased, shaking his head. “And your flirting is terrible.”

Hide gasped dramatically. “And here I thought I was being so _discreet._ ”

“I don’t think there’s anything discreet about you.” Kaneki shook his head, his cheeks still feeling warm.

Hide grinned again. “And that’s my charm.”

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

“You really don’t have to do this…” Kaneki murmured, smiling to himself.

“Of course!” Hide cried. “You gave me dry clothes and made me coffee. Besides, you don’t live far from your work. It’s not much for me to walk you home.”

Kaneki pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s the middle of the day and this is the safest ward. I swear you’re just trying to spend more time with me.”

“Safe ward or not, it’s better to stick in pairs.” Hide threw an arm over Kaneki’s shoulders. “Then again, I may just really enjoy your company.”

“Well, this is my place.” Kaneki gestured to the building in front of them. “Thank you for walking me home.”

“Darn. So soon.” Hide gazed down at Kaneki, his golden-brown eyes framed with dark lashes. “When are you free next? I’d like to give you these clothes back, and I do owe you a coffee. So…” Hide grinned at him. “Would you let me take you on a date?”

Kaneki should have said no. He should have told Hide to keep his clothes and not to worry about it. He should have told Hide he wasn’t interested. _But he was_. And he knew that as a ghoul, he should never get close to humans… yet he still found himself blushing and mumbling an affirmative shyly.

What the hell was he getting himself into?

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Kaneki stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing the dark circles under his eyes. He had a date in thirty minutes and he hadn’t gotten any sleep the previous night. He ran a hand through his dark hair, still damp from the cold shower he took earlier to try to wake himself up. At least he had some coffee brewing, and if he managed to down a few cups before Hide arrived, maybe the date would go well. Hide was really nice and just… uplifting. Kaneki wanted things to work out, but how would they?

He just had to try to not put too much thought into it.

There was a knock on the door and Kaneki cursed, quickly throwing on the first clean clothes he found and rushed to answer it.

“Hey.” Kaneki threw the door open, revealing Hide who appeared to be wearing a brown wig, large sunglasses and a hoodie. “Um – why do you look like that?”

Hide paused. “I don’t mean to… weird you out or anything… but I kind of have a stalker.”

“A stalker?” Kaneki’s eyebrows drew in. “Is there anything I can do?

Hide plucked off his sunglasses, waving a hand dismissively “Don’t worry about it. It’s already being looked after. Anyways, sorry I’m early. I was kind of excited.”

Kaneki smiled at that, ruffling his damp hair. “Well, I’m pretty much ready to go. Do you want some coffee?”

“Geez, how much coffee do you drink?” Hide laughed. “But sure, why not.”

Kaneki hummed, rubbing his eyes as he went to get himself a cup. Hide hovered close behind him, peeking over his shoulder as Kaneki got the coffee and poured them their coffee, digging out some of the regular sugar cubes he kept in his cabinet just in case. Handing Hide his coffee, he also took his own, sighing tiredly as he drank.

“You know, we can have a day in if you want. We could go out next time.” Hide placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

Kaneki stiffened, then relaxed. “How’d you know?”

“I just guessed. You look pretty tired too.” Hide stared at the dark circles under Kaneki’s eyes, shaking his head. “Besides, is that Mario Kart I see over there?”

“It may be…” Kaneki murmured. “Why? Do you think you could beat me?”

“Is that a challenge I hear, ‘neki?” Kaneki baulked at the nickname, but Hide kept talking like he didn’t notice. “Because there’s no way you could beat me. I’m the Mario Kart Master.”

“If you say so.” Kaneki scoffed, earning a whine from Hide.

“I mean it!” Hide’s smile was bright. “Tell you what. Winner gets one request from the loser.”

“Why would I agree to that?” Kaneki leaned back against the counter like he wasn’t planning to move anytime soon and Hide sputtered.

“’neki _please_.” He begged. “It’ll be fun. I promise!”

Kaneki relented with a sigh. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to think hard about what to request when I win.”

“In your dreams!” Hide trotted after Kaneki into the living room where he set up the game, feeling nostalgic when the music started playing. He didn’t know when the last time he played was. Maybe with Hinami?

The two of them sat cross-legged on the floor with their coffees set on the table behind them. Hide had shed his wig and sunglasses, his sweater unzipped. Kaneki couldn’t help but notice a few things he hadn’t before, like the numerus earrings he wore or the little scar almost hidden by his hairline on his forehead.

“Are you ready to get wrecked Kaneki?” Hide fiddled with the controller in his hands as there was the countdown before the race.

Kaneki didn’t say anything, just focused on the screen. The timer reached zero and Kaneki was off, laughing to himself as he saw Hide spin out at the starting line. Hide made a distressed noise as Kaneki raced ahead.

“Alright Mr. Mario Kart Master, what magnificent trick do you have next?”

They raced through the track, Kaneki keeping the lead most of the time, though Hide tended to slip ahead occasionally. Aside from that, it wasn’t a very close race and it was fairly obvious who was going to win. They were nearing the finish line on the final lap and Kaneki was in the lead by a good distance. That is, until Hide switched to holding the controller with one hand and snatched a pillow from the nearby couch to stuff in Kaneki’s face and to obscure his vision with. Kaneki attempted to drive with one hand while fighting off the pillow with the other, but by the time he got to see the screen again, Hide was crossing the finish line and he was declared the winner.

“Hide!” Kaneki cried, yanking the pillow from his arms. “What are you? The Mario Kart Master Cheater!?” He tackled Hide to the floor, stuffing the pillow in his face. “Let’s see how you like it!” He could hear Hide giggling as he squirmed, Kaneki rubbing the pillow against his hair to make it stick up as possible. After a minute or so, Kaneki tossed the pillow back to the couch and crossed his arms as he continued to sit on Hide’s chest. “So, what’s your request?”

Hide sheepishly smiled. “Uh – keep in mind it is a request, so of course you don’t have to do it – but, could you maybe, possibly, kiss me?”

“Kiss you?” Kaneki stared down at Hide, who was blushing horribly. After some deliberation, Kaneki leaned in as well, feeling his face redden the closer he got to Hide’s lips. Hide’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut when they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Tilting his head to the side, Kaneki quickly pecked Hide on the cheek, then leaned back.

Hide’s eyes opened again and Kaneki didn’t miss the pout on Hide’s face either. Smiling, Kaneki leaned down again, this time kissing him on the lips.

“Oh.” Hide whispered before leaning into the kiss, sighing pleasantly. His hands came up to cup either side of Kaneki’s face as he kissed back.

It felt weird to kiss Hide, but really good too. He was warm and sweet and gentle. Kaneki wanted to kiss him forever, but the nervous twisting in his stomach forced him to pull back.

Ghouls and humans couldn’t be together.

Hide rose to chase after his lips, but Kaneki firmly put his hands on Hide’s shoulders. He saw worry cross Hide’s expression as he stared into Kaneki’s eyes, maybe thinking he did something wrong.

“If I remember correctly, you requested _a_ kiss.” Kaneki rolled off Hide and retrieved his controller. “If you want another you’re just going to have to win again.”

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

Against his better judgement, Kaneki found himself in an unfamiliar coffee shop, sitting across from Hide on their promised date. It wasn’t what Kaneki would have expected the blond – who once again donned the brown wig – to pick. He expected something a little more bright and upbeat, but this coffee shop was warm and dim. It felt like somewhere Kaneki would love to grab a book and curl up and just read for hours on end.

Maybe that was why Hide chose it. Then again, maybe he chose it because it was inconspicuous. Though, there was something that was bothering Kaneki. Despite the few people in the coffee shop, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. Hide was babbling consistently in front of him, waving a croissant around as he talked, crumbs flying everywhere. He was obviously oblivious to whatever predator had their eyes on them.

“Hey, Hide,” Kaneki interrupted. “What do you know about this stalker of yours? Do you know what they look like?”

Hide blinked in surprise, then slowly shook his head. “No. They just keep sending anonymous letters. I told you, you don’t have to worry about it. The police and CCG are involved already.”

Kaneki almost dropped his coffee cup. “ _Hide,_ ” he hissed. _“The CCG?_ ”

“Ah, well…” Hide scratched the back of his head. “With all the stuff said in the letters, the police decided to mostly turn the case over to them. I usually don’t even read the letters anymore.”

“Hide, what kind of stuff? What do the letters say?” Kaneki pressed, his stomach starting to flip as he scanned the coffee shop another time.

Hide worried his lip between his teeth and stared down at his coffee. “Some really disturbing stuff. At first I thought it was just another creepy fan, but the letters started getting more violent and _then_ they started saying they wanted to eat parts of me and –“ Hide shuddered. “I seriously doubt the CCG needs to be involved – I mean, it could just be some weirdo or someone trying to scare me, right?” But Hide’s expression said otherwise.

“That’s...” Kaneki cleared his throat, his head spinning. “You said you thought they were a fan?”

Hide held his head in his hands and groaned. “I’m sorry… I should have told you earlier… but I’m. Kind of a pop idol.” Kaneki’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his coffee again.

After a few seconds he slowly set it down with trembling fingers. Kaneki should really _not_ be there with Hide. Out of all humans he could be with, Hide was probably one of the worst. The last thing he needed was publicity and people digging into his life.

“I – I’m sorry. I really should have told you earlier.” Hide’s voice sounded choked. “It’s just that it’s really hard to find someone who literally has no idea who I am and – you were really nice and sweet and I _really_ liked you and I was _worried_ that if you _knew_ you wouldn’t give me a _chance_ and I’m –“

“Hide.” Kaneki interrupted. “It’s okay.” Was it really? “Just… give me a few minutes to think.”

Hide took a deep breath. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Kaneki held out both of his hands palms up on the table and Hide slowly took them. Kaneki gently ran his thumbs over the back of Hide’s hands, then clasped them together between his. Closing his eyes, he rest his head on their joined hands. Hide remained silent the whole time, but Kaneki could feel his fingers twitching with nervousness.

Kaneki spoke slowly. “I… don’t know what I want to do yet… but if there is one thing I know, it’s that I like you in my life.”

~ <3 <3 <3 ~

For obvious reasons, Hide and Kaneki were keeping their relationship a secret. Hide didn’t want his publicity to affect Kaneki’s life or their growing relationship, and Kaneki didn’t want anyone to investigate him and find out the truth about him. Kaneki hadn’t yet gone to one of Hide’s concerts, but he often watched them live if they were on television, smiling fondly as Hide sang and danced around on stage.

Hide would come by afterwards and flop on Kaneki’s couch. Those moments were some of the few where Hide had less energy than Kaneki. Kaneki usually spent the time playing with Hide’s hair or fingers while they cuddled. Sometimes they would fall asleep together and only awake hours later. Kaneki would always offer to walk Hide home – at least part of the way – but he always refused. Whenever he had to walk alone in the dark, Hide would always call his hired bodyguard, but Kaneki knew it wasn’t enough. Not if the person after Hide was a ghoul. Kaneki’s worries always almost escalated into an argument, but Kaneki always backed down, knowing Hide wouldn’t. What Hide didn’t know though was that Kaneki would slip out a few minutes after him, dressed in black and carrying his mask.

He just couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness from the coffee shop. If Hide’s stalker truly was a ghoul – then he was mostly likely the best to deal with the situation.

Hide kissed Kaneki goodbye briefly, his lips turned upwards into a contagious smile. Hide started to pull back, but Kaneki quickly stole another one from him before he got too far. Hide laughed happily, tucking his head against Kaneki’s shoulder when they ran out of breath.

“I really need to go.” Hide murmured. “I have some work to do in the morning.”

Kaneki sighed. “Okay. Be safe.”

“Always.” Hide blew him a kiss, winking. Then the door closed behind him.

Kaneki ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. As always, Kaneki went back to his room to change, sliding his mask in an opaque plastic bag to carry with him in the event that something did happen. When Kaneki stepped outside, the air was pleasantly cool, the wind rustling his hair lightly. Kaneki zipped his sweater up a little further, pulling the hood up to cover his white hair. Even with his mask, he would look rather familiar to Hide.

Kaneki climbed up a nearby building, trying to get eyes on Hide and his bodyguard. They generally stayed to more moderately crowded streets, but those were hard to come by at night. More often than not, there was almost no one on the street, especially coming out of a neighbourhood like Kaneki’s.

Kaneki trailed along Hide’s normal path home, his heart starting to race when he realized he couldn’t see Hide anywhere. He tried to calm himself, to think that maybe he passed Hide and didn’t notice or that maybe Hide and his bodyguard were moving quicker than normal. But no, Hide was nowhere to be seen.

Kaneki spun in place, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and checking every back alley.

So far, they were all empty.

Kaneki cursed, picking up his speed. Hide had to be _somewhere_.

There was a shout from nearby. A pained, panicked shout and Kaneki’s breath caught in his throat. He fumbled for his mask, quickly pulling it over his face. He sprinted in the direction of the noise, feeling a few muscles in his legs tear and nearly instantly heal. Kaneki came to the alley the noise came from, leaping down into the mess.

Hide’s bodyguard was lying against a wall. Kaneki didn’t know if he was unconscious or dead. However, Kaneki’s main focus was on Hide, who was laying on the ground with a ghoul on top of him. Kaneki didn’t even think. His kagune shot out and everything became a blur.

It wasn’t much of a battle. It may have been seconds, but it felt like hours before the unknown ghoul was finally dispatched and Kaneki was able to kneel on the ground beside Hide.

Thankfully, his injuries weren’t as bad as Kaneki initially thought. The worst of it appeared to be a couple shallow bites on his left shoulder. Well, by ghoul standards those were very minor, but by a human’s…

Kaneki leaned in further, giving Hide another look over. He didn’t have any deep wounds near his organs, but with a ghoul’s strength, there still could be internal damage. Kaneki was about to take Hide’s phone to call for emergency services when a hand grabbed his.

Kaneki looked at Hide to see him slowly blinking his eyes open, his face twisted in a grimace as he came back to consciousness.

“…What…” Hide squinted up and Kaneki did his best to avert his face while slipping his hand from Hide’s hand to rifle through his pockets.

Coming up with his phone, Kaneki punched in the number and wordlessly held it next to Hide’s ear. Hide stared wide-eyed for a few seconds before he started talking. His sentences were jumbled and confused at first, but gradually took shape. Kaneki stayed by his side the whole time until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps that likely belonged to the police or a member of the CCG. Kaneki retreated up to the roof of a nearby building just to be sure.

Kaneki only left the area when he saw Hide being loaded up into an ambulance.

~<3<3<3~

Kaneki stayed up, waiting for a text, for anything Hide might send him to let him know what happened to him. He sat in bed cross-legged, already dressed to head wherever Hide needed him to be. He cradled his phone in his hands, staring at the screen and just hoping he would hear something, _anything._

It wasn’t until the sun was almost rising that Kaneki finally received a text. It simply listed the hospital and the room number. Kaneki stared down at it for a few moments, both surprised and confused.

Maybe Hide thought Kaneki would be worried if he knew Hide was attacked by a ghoul? But he would have been worried if he simply knew Hide was at the hospital anyway. Then why would he…

Kaneki shook his head and left his home. The hospital was walking distance from where Kaneki lived, so he took off running. By the time he got to the hospital, he was out of breath. Kaneki barrelled into the lobby, probably startling a number of people there.

Due to Hide’s status as an idol, it was difficult to get to his room, but somehow Kaneki managed. Luckily, Hide thought to tell the nurses to allow Kaneki in. Kaneki entered hesitantly, seeing Hide sitting in bed with his phone on his stomach as he played a game with one hand, his left shoulder bandaged extensively. However, when Kaneki entered the room, Hide glanced up with a bright smile.

“Hey, ‘neki.” Hide turned off the phone and laid it beside him. “Get the door, would you?”

Kaneki closed the door behind him, giving them some privacy. When Kaneki turned back though, Hide’s face was more serious. Wordlessly he patted the bed next to him. Kaneki sat, brushing his fingers across Hide’s cheek.

“How do you feel?” Kaneki murmured. “What happened?”

Hide huffed, shaking his head. “Kaneki, please. Let’s not do this.”

“What do you mean?” Kaneki tried for a smile, but it failed instantly.

Hide sighed. “Kaneki.” Hide pulled Kaneki’s hand off his cheek and held it in his own. “I know that was you. I know you were there. I know you saved me.” Hide tightened his hold on Kaneki’s hand as he stiffened.

“You…”

“ _Kaneki_.” Hide gave a weak tug on his hand. “Get your butt over here and let me properly thank you for saving my life.”

“But…” Kaneki let Hide pull him closer, frowning even as Hide pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Why?”

“Why?” Hide’s eyebrows pinched together. “Because I care for you.” He scattered light kisses across Kaneki’s face. “And you care for me too, don’t you?”

“Yes, but…” Kaneki murmured weakly.

“But what?” Hide grinned, bumping their noses together. “You think the fact that you’re a ghoul is going to change that? That it’s going to change the way I feel about you?”

Kaneki didn’t realize he was crying until Hide wiped his tears away with his right hand. Kaneki turned his face into Hide’s palm, kissing it lightly.

“You know… hospital beds are kind of chilly. I would really enjoy some cuddles right now.” Hide reached up to ruffle Kaneki’s hair.

Kaneki laughed, the sound broken and mangled as he climbed into bed with Hide, curling his body around his. “Hide, thank you.” Kaneki felt his eyes burn as more tears came to them.

Hide continued to run his hand through Kaneki’s hair comfortingly. “Thank you as well, my big hero.” Hide kissed him again gently.

Kaneki hummed and snuggled deeper into Hide’s embrace, thinking there wasn’t a better place he could wish to be.


End file.
